At All Costs
by Shaw18
Summary: The Borg queen demands for Seven and nine and Captain Picard to rejoin the collective or else she'd destroy the Federation and assimilate Earth. Read and review!
1. Welcome Home

Hey everybody!

This is my first Star Trek story on fandiction. It has to do with all the shows together (Next Generation, Deep Space Nine and Voyager)

ENJOY!!

SEND REVIEWS SO I KNOW HOW I AM DOING!!

**At All Costs**

Chapter 1

Welcome Home

"What is it?" Admiral Hanson asked as he looked at the view screen.

Something appeared in space. It looked like a huge glow in the dark cloud. "It's a transwarp aperture," Lieutenant Barclay said, "It's a light year way from Earth."

"I want every ship in range to move to its coordinates," Admiral Paris ordered Ensign Long.

"Yes sir." She said and walked off.

"How many Borg vessels are there?" Admiral Paris asked with a stern look on his face.

"Unknown," Barclay said in awe, "But the gravitational scales are off the scale."

Within minutes eighteen Federation ships, were in orbit waiting to see how many Borg ships would come out of the aperture. Other Federation vessels were on route to help out if need be. "To all ships, use all force. I repeat use all force," Admiral Paris ordered.

As soon as the Borg sphere exited the aperture, all the Federation ships began firing phasers and torpedoes. Suddenly the sphere started crumbling from the inside. "Cease fire," Admiral Hayes said over subspace.

Immediately there was a cease fire. The Borg sphere crumbled from the inside and out flew Voyager. Captain Janeway looked out from the ship's view screen and saw Earth. She grew happy, when she saw the fleet of they're **own** ships. "We made it," She said in awe, "We made it home."

"Captain, Harry said, "We're getting a message from Starfleet."

"Put it through," She said standing up.

Admiral Paris' image filled the view screen. "Next time I'll send a message."

"How?" He asked. He couldn't wait to here their side of the story.

"It'll all be in my report," Janeway interrupted.

"I'll look forward in reading it," Admiral Paris said.

"Doctor to Lieutenant Paris," The doctor said, as soon as the message ended, "There is someone here who'd like to meet you."

Tom smiled when he heard his daughter crying. He turned to Captain Janeway. "You'd better go," She said.

Chakotay took Tom's place at the helm and joined the fleet on route to Earth.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fireworks shot in the air as Voyager circled around the Golden Gate Bridge. The crowd either watching this on TV or actually watching it in the air was cheering. Thousands of people watched as Voyager fly away and fly to Space Station 2.

This station was in Earth's orbit. Voyager would dock there while the crew would enjoy a few months of vacation. The station was not only a docking bay for ships, but also a learning facility for young captains.

Admiral Paris gave Janeway a hug as she greeted him, when she walked out of Voyager. Tom walked out and gave his dad a long hug. "Dad," He said, "Meet your grand daughter."

Admiral Paris who was usually a strong and tough man felt his eyes water. "What is her name?" He asked walking with Tom and Belanna down the corridor.

"Um," Belanna said looking at Tom, "We haven't given her a name yet."

"Yeah," Tom said with a grin, "She was just born today."

"Do you want to hold her?" Belanna asked.

"Sure," Admiral Paris said.

Belanna handed her father in law the baby. "Haven't held a baby in thirty years," He said smiling.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chakotay and Seven of Nine were walking down the Golden Gate Bridge. "I can't believe we made it home," Chakotay said, "If it weren't for Admiral Janeway's new technology, we'd still be trapped in the delta quadrant."

"Captain Janeway wouldn't found out another way to get us back to Earth," Seven of Nine said as she stared into the ocean.

"What do you think you'll do now, now that we are on Earth?" Chakotay asked.

"I don't know," She said, "What about you?"

"I don't know either," Chakotay said smiling, "But I want to help you out in any kind of way."

Seven of Nine looked at Chakotay and gave him a kiss. "I want the same thing," She said happily.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Admiral Paris sipped his coffee as he read Janeway's report. It was very interesting; Admiral Janeway from the future had brought technology to help bring Voyager home. He found this report hard to believe. He thought he'd wake upon in the morning just to find out everything had been a dream and Voyager was still trapped in the delta quadrant.

Tom and Belanna named their daughter Miral. They asked Admiral Paris to watch her, while they were in space. Voyager was called on to an urgent mission. The mission was to get all the information possible about a little civilization on an asteroid in the Nerba system.

The door chimed and Admiral Paris looked up and said, "Come in."

Ensign Fisher walked in and said, "Long range scans have detected some weird readings that have to with nano technology, but it is really weak."

"Okay," Admiral Paris said thinking deeply, "Send the Rhode Island and tell them to keep me informed at all times."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Seven of Nine walked up to regeneration council and set it to have her regenerate for four hours. She walked into it and closed her eyes. Seconds later she heard a familiar haunting voice say, "Hello Seven."

Seven glared at the Borg Queen and asked, "What do you want?"

"Now that you are safely in the alpha quadrant," She said with a sly grin, "Why can't I visit an old friend."

"We aren't friends," Seven said sternly.

"Of course," The Queen said, "We are much more than that. We are family."

"What do you want?" Seven asked angrily.

"I want to make a deal with you," The Queen said walking a round her bridge aimlessly, "Admiral Janeway almost destroyed the Borg. But nanites can't be defeated. I'm getting stronger and stronger as we speak and the Borg is rebuilding its population."

"I wish you all the best," Seven said, "But you still have not answered why you are still here?"

"I know," The Queen smiled, "I am making a deal with you."

"Borg don't make deals, they assimilate."

"Exactly," The Queen sneered. She walked up to Seven and brought leaned closely; with her face inches from Seven. "Either you rejoin the collective or I will send three cubes to destroy the Federation and assimilate Earth."


	2. Getting Ready

Chapter 2

Getting Ready

Seven of nine walked out of engineering. She and Belanna were working on upgrading the sensors. The asteroid belt they were approaching, was slightly affecting sensors. She bumped into Janeway as she walked down the long and empty corridor. "Sorry," Seven mumbled.

"Oh that's quite alright," Janeway smiled, "Is there something bothering you? You look distant."

"I'm fine," Seven said bluntly.

She turned to go, but Janeway grabbed her by the arm. "Are you sure?" She asked, "You don't really look like your normal self."

"Don't worry, Captain," Seven said with a strained smile.

Seven walked to the turbolift. She walked inside and leaned against the wall. She thought about the queen's visit and threat. Suddenly she blinked a few times, as if trying to shake the memory out of her head. "Ten Forward," She said.

Moments later, the turbolift doors stopped and Seven swiftly walked out. Seven walked into Ten Forward and got something to drink. She took a seat at a tale in the farthest part of the room. "Well you don't look like the Seven I know," Chakotay said sitting across from her.

He looked at Seven. She quickly glanced at him and right away he knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?" Chakotay asked reaching for her hand.

"Nothing,"

"I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you," Chakotay said, "There is something bothering you, what is it?"

"Last night," Seven said sighing, "While I was regenerating, the Borg Queen visited me. She asked me to rejoin the collective."

What did you say?" He asked.

"She said that if I didn't rejoin the collective, she'd send three cubes to destroy the Federation and assimilate Earth."

"Do you think she'd really send the cubes?" Chakotay asked.

"The question isn't if she will send them. She will send them. The question is how long we have until she does."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Earl grey," Picard said, "Hot."

The tea appeared in the replicater. Picard grabbed it and sniffed it like he always does. Picard was in his cabin, ready to go to sleep for a few hours.

Picard took a sip from his tea and the looked out of the window at he stars. The Enterprise was by Space station 2. He was going to be a guest speaker there for the young cadets.

He finished his tea and slid into bed. He hadn't realized how tired he was, for within a few minutes, he was in deep slumber. "Locutis," A female voice said.

Picard opened his eyes and saw he was inside a regeneration chamber on a Borg ship. "What do you want?" Picard asked when he looked at the Borg queen.

"It's been a long time Locutis," She said taking a step toward him.

"Locutis is dead," Picard interjected.

"No, he is not dead," She said, "He's just been hiding."

"So then what do you want?" Picard said glaring at the queen.

"I want Locutis back."

"What do you mean?" Picard asked trembling inside.

"Let's put it this way. I want to make a deal."

"A deal?" Picard asked, "The Borg don't make deals."

"I want you to rejoin the collective. If you don't, I will send three Borg cubes to destroy the Federation and assimilate Earth."

Picard thought for a second. He really didn't want to rejoin the collective, but to save a whole race is something that has to be done. "Okay, I will rejoin the collective" Picard said solemnly.

The Queen smiled, "I'll be seeing you soon Locutis. Anika was so much harder to convince."

Before Picard was able to say anything, the Queen disappeared and he woke up in a cold sweat. He got out of bed and began to wash his face by the sink. He looked in the mirror and expected a Borg implant to erupt on his cheek. But he knew he was awake now and that wouldn't happen.

Picard walked out of cabin and walked into the turbolift. "Bridge," He said. Next he pressed his badge and said, "Number one."

"Yes," Riker replied.

"Get Admiral Paris on audio. Have it transferred to my ready room."

"Yes sir," Riker said.

Moments later Picard stepped into his bridge. He glanced at the bridge and then walked into his ready room. He sat by his desk and opened the channel to admiral Paris. "What's the problem, Captain Picard?" Admiral Paris asked.

"We've got a new threat," Picard said, "The Borg."

"The Borg?" He asked with a perplexed expression on his face.

"The queen visited me in my sleep," Picard said, "She told me either to rejoin the collective or she'd send ships to destroy the Federation and assimilate Earth."

"Captain," Admiral Paris said with a slight grin, "You don't believe you were just dreaming this."

"In the beginning I thought that I was, but I checked and found out the Queen tampered with our shields and sensors. We didn't even know she did anything. How she did it, I don't know. All I know is she has to be close by in order to have to do that."

"Listen," Admiral Paris said after a long pause, "I want you to check on the Rhode Island. It was last heard by sector 812.78. We sent it there, because long rage sensors detected something similar to nanotechnology. That that you are about to give in a few hours, will have to be rescheduled, Admiral Paris out."

Picard stood up and walked to the bridge and said, "Mr. Data," Picard said sitting in his chair, "Set a course to the Vollar system, warp six."

"Yes sir," Data said.

Riker looked at Picard and asked, "What's at the Vollar system."

"The Rhode Island," Picard said, "It disappeared three days ago. Admiral Paris wants us to find out what and if something happened there."

Hours later, the Enterprise was in the Vollar sector. "Captain," Data said, "I have found the Rhode Island."

"On screen,' Picard said standing up.

"Oh god," Troi gasped.

The Rhode Island was floating lifelessly. One of the nacelles was blown off, floating a distance from the ship. Plasma was leaking from the busted nacelle. Black burns covered the hull, showing weapons fire. "Life signs?" Picard asked.

"No," Data said, "Everyone is dead."

"Who did this?" Riker asked as he looked at Troi with a shocked expression on her face.

Worf scanned the Rhode Island and said two frightening words, "The Borg."

"Captain," Ensign Hawke, "Something is exiting the nebula."

Picard saw three ships exit the nebula and felt a shudder pass throughout his body. The three ships that exited the nebula were three Borg cubes. "Red alert," Picard said quickly said sitting in his chair.

Hope you are enjoying the story and I will try to update as soon as possible!!


	3. Rejoining

Chapter 3

Rejoining

Chakotay walked out of his cabin after a restless night of sleep. All he thought about was the so called Borg threat. He wanted to talk to the Captain, but he wouldn't do it behind Seven's back. He walked into astromatrix and saw Seven smile at him when he entered. "How'd you sleep?" She asked kissing him on the cheek.

"Terrible," He frowned, "I couldn't stop thinking about how the Queen wanted you to rejoin the collective."

"You shouldn't worry about it," She said turning back to her work of studying the asteroid, "It is my problem."

"When are you going to tell the Captain?" He asked stepping in front of Seven to prevent her from working.

"I will tell her when I m done with my work," She said forcing her way back to the computer.

"You are always working," Chakotay frowned, "Listen, soon I will have to tell the Captain. She is the Captain and I am her first officer. Any sign of any kind of threat, I have to report it to her as soon as possible. Let's go now and get it over with."

"You're right," Seven said turning to Chakotay, "We should do it now, although, you could have just ordered me to."

"I thought of that," Chakotay said, "But I could just order you to do other things that would be more for my benefit."

"What kind of things?" Seven asked.

"Uh," Chakotay said rolling his eyes and chuckling to himself, "Never mind," He grabbed her by the hand and said, "Come one, let's go."

A few moments later Chakotay and Seven were standing in front of Janeway. "Captain," Seven said, "There is something you must know."

"What is it?" Janeway asked taking a drink of her coffee.

"The Queen visited me while I was regenerating."

"What did she want?" Janeway asked hiding her shocked expression.

"She wanted me to rejoin the collective and if I didn't, she'd send ships to destroy the Federation and assimilate Earth."

Janeway stood up and placed her hand on Seven's shoulder," I want you to continue your work. I am going to inform Starfleet."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Enterprise fired phasers at the nearest Borg vessel, but minimal damage was done. The Borg cubes kept firing torpedoes on the Enterprise. "Shields down to sixty-five percent," Worf said.

Sparks shot out from the council Ensign Smith was working out. He grabbed his face and cried in pain as the sparks burnt his face. He fell to the floor and didn't get back up, when the Enterprise shook again violently.

The Enterprise circled around the Borg vessels firing everything it had, but it wasn't enough. The Borg vessels just swallowed up everything the Enterprise shot at it. Picard almost was thrown out of his chair when the Enterprise shook again. "Shields down to forty-five percent," Worf said.

"Any suggestions," Picard asked his first officer.

"Not against three Borg cubes," Riker said angrily.

The Enterprise shook again, causing the lights to flicker on and off. "Another direct hit," Ensign Hawke cried, "We are venting plasma."

"Shields are down to twenty percent," Worf said, "And we just lost long range sensors."

"There's nothing we can do," Riker said, "We are out numbered and out manned."

""We could ram into one of the cubes, hoping it will have enough of an after shock to destroy the other two."

"That may be our only chance," Riker said gritting his teeth as the Enterprise shook again.

"Mr. Data," Picard ordered, "Divert all necessary power to the impulse engines and prepare to set a course into the first Borg cube."

"Aye sir," Data said.

"All hands," Picard said, "Brace for impact."

"Sir," Worf said, "We are getting a hail from the Borg. It is being directed to you."

"Data all stop," Picard said, "Put the hail on the view screen."

The frightening image of the Queen appeared on the view screen. "Hello Locutis," She said.

"It took you awfully quick to get here," Picard said.

"I wanted to get here quickly," She said, "Are you ready?"

"Will you stop attacking my vessel?" Picard asked ignoring the confusion amongst the rest of the crew on the bridge.

"Yes," The Queen said, "We will be transporting back home now."

"Give me five minutes just to explain everything to my crew," Picard said.

"You have five minutes and nothing more."

The Queen's image disappeared and Picard turned to his crew on the bridge. "Hold on," He said raising his hands to silence everyone. He pressed a button on his computer panel by his chair and opened up a channel throughout the ship. He began, "The Queen wants me to rejoin the collective. If I rejoin, she will not harm anyone. She gave me her word. It was an honor working with you all these years. Commander Riker is now the Captain and Mr. Data is the first officer. I want you to serve them as you served me all these years."

The Captain was suddenly transported to the Borg cube. He appeared in front of the Borg cube. The Queen smiled at him and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. With the nod of her head, the three cubes flew away from the Enterprise and into the nebula. "Welcome home Locutis," The Queen said softly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Picard also warned me of a Borg threat," Admiral Paris told Janeway, "He told me the queen visited him in his sleep and asked him the same things he asked Seven of nine."

Janeway leaned back in her chair and exhaled heavily. She wished she wouldn't have to worry about the Borg for a while. But the Borg would always be a threat. "What do you think we should?" Janeway asked.

"I sent the Enterprise to stardate 812.78," Admiral Paris said, "We haven't heard from the Enterprise in quite some time. I want you to check it out and keep me posted, Paris out."

Janeway walked on to the bridge and said, "Paris we have a new set of plans. Set a course for stardate 812.78 warp six."

"Apparently," Janeway said to her first officer as she sat in her chair, "The Queen also visited Picard and asked him to rejoin the collective too."

When they reached stardate 812.78, they found the Rhode Island and the Enterprise. "Captain," Harry said, "There's major damage done to both ships. The Enterprise is repairing the ship and the Rhode Island..."

"What about the Rhode Island?" Janeway asked hen Harry stopped talking.

"There are no survivors on the Rhode Island."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Okay," Geordi said to Worf, "Let's try again."

Geordi pressed a few buttons on the computer panel next to the warp core. The lights went on completely and there was the sound of power passing through it. "Shields are at thirty percent now and we also have warp power," Worf said.

"Commander Worf," Riker said through communications, "Please report to the bridge."

""Aye sir," Worf said walking out of the engineering.

When Worf walked into the bridge, he saw Voyager on the screen. He walked to his place on the bridge and said immediately, "We are receiving a hail from Voyager."

"Put it through," Riker said.

Janeway's image filled the view screen. She smiled at Riker and asked, "What happened? Where's Captain Picard."

"The Borg attacked us," Riker said, "Captain Picard gave himself over to the Borg."

"Where are the Borg now?"

"They flew into the nebula hours ago."

"Do you need supplies?" Janeway asked taking a couple steps closer to the view screen.

"No," Riker said, "But I have scanned your ship and found interesting upgrades. Du you think you can put those upgrades on the Enterprise?"

"Yes," Janeway said, "I'll send a team down right away, Janeway out."

The screen went blank and Janeway turned to her first officer, "The Borg," She said uneasily, "I was hoping they'd stay in the delta quadrant."

Janeway and Chakotay beamed down to the Enterprise along with an engineering team. They met Riker and Data and all shook hands. Data confusingly put out his hand and Janeway shook it. "It's an honor meeting you," Riker said.

"Same here," Janeway said, "So should we begin.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The three Borg cubes exited the other side of the nebula. "Where are we going?" Picard asked.

"Shhhh," The queen said, "You will find out in due time. Now go to the assimilating room."

"I don't..."

"You aren't going to be assimilated," The Queen said, "Just closer to perfection. Now go before you are assimilated."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Odo walked out of his office and to his bridge. He smiled at Quark as he passed him. Quark shook his head and hurried along. He had business to attend to and didn't want to be late.

Odo walked to the elevator and waited patiently until it reached the bridge. He walked out and scanned the crew that was working for him while Captain Sisko was on an away mission. "Sir," Ensign Matt said, "There are three transwarp signatures entering sensor range."

"Borg," Odo mumbled to himself.

"Sir," Ensign Chrystal said, "There are three Borg vessels heading our way. They will be in firing range within two hours."

"Ensign Matt," Odo said, "Send a message to Captain Sisko. Tell him to hurry back here with reinforcements."

Thank you for the review(s). I hope you enjoy the story.

shaw18


	4. Deep Space Nine

Chapter 4

Deep Space Nine

"Now," Data mechanically said looking at everyone that was seated in the Enterprise's conference room. He was seated in between Worf and Troi. Riker sat in the Captain's seat and next to him sat Janeway and Chakotay. "The Queen," He said, "Had to send her ships long before Voyager came home."

"True," Riker said trying to get comfortable in his seat. He was still uneasy about sitting in Picard's seat, "Three Borg cubes. Damn, there can't be another war. We just overcame heavy losses in the last one."

"There was a war before?" Janeway asked cracking her knuckles on the arm rest of her chair.

"Yes," Data said, "It was against the Dominion and the Cardassians. The Federation, the Romulans, the klingons, and the Cardassians near the end of the war were allies. Approximately…"

"We could discuss that another time," Riker said interrupting Data, "We have more important things to talk about."

"I think," Worf said looking at Janeway, "We should gather a fleet and attack the Borg here and now."

"I don't thin that is too smart," Riker said, "One cube managed to massacre the fleet at Wolf 359. Now what would three do?"

"The devastation they could cause is unimaginable," Troi said.

"What about Voyager's new technology?" Riker asked, "We could adapt it to a fleet and attack with that fleet."

"The Borg could do way too much damage before a fleet that large is ready," Chakotay said shaking his head, "We just don't have the time."

"Maybe the klingons could help?" Worf suggested, "The klingons would love revenge after the massacre at the Tiloop system."

"There was a klingons massacre?" Chakotay asked looking at Worf.

"Yes," Worf said, "A single cube caused much devastation many years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Janeway said shaking her head sadly.

"What about the Romulans?" Chakotay asked, "We could use their help too."

"I doubt it," Worf said, "The Romulans aren't trust worthy."

"Captain," Ensign Hawke said through his comn-badge, "We are picking up a distress call from Deep Space nine."

"Send it down to the conference room," Riker ordered.

"Yes sir," Ensign Hawke said.

Everyone looked at the screen as the image of Odo filled the screen. "To any Federation ship out there," Odo said through a little static, "There are three Borg cubes attacking the station." Odo stopped and the screen filled with a lot of static. It cleared away a little bit and in the back round a computer blew up. He continued, "Please… need…"

The message then ended abruptly. "Mr. Data," Riker asked, "How long would it take to reach Deep Space nine?"

"On maximum warp," Data said, "Six hours and thirty five minutes."

"Make it so," Riker said.

"Voyager," Janeway said, "Two to beam up and match the Enterprise's current speed and destination."

6 hours and 30 minutes later

Both the Enterprise and Voyager deployed their armor at the same time. Riker looked at the distorted image of Deep Space Nine on the view screen. He was hoping the new technology would help out in the war.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Captain," hAhhHHhhhHhhDFHEJFOIJIOFJ Harry said from hid council, "We have the Deep Space nine on the view screen."

"Put it on the view screen," Janeway ordered shifting uncomfortably in her seat. She hated seeing the handiwork of the Borg.

The image of Deep Space nine filled the view screen. There were fragments of the station floating around aimlessly in space. There were burn marks covering the outer hull. The three cubes slowly flew closer to the approaching intrepid vessels. "Captain, "Tuvok said, "We are getting a hail from the Borg cube. It is being directed to you."

"Put it through," Janeway said standing up.

"Nice to see you again Janeway," The Borg Queen said hauntingly.

"What do you want?" Janeway asked.

"Tsk tsk tsk," The Queen said shaking her head, "Now Captain, I want to welcome you home."

"What the hell do you want?" Janeway asked again.

"Oh you know," The Queen said, "You caused so much destruction to the collective, I wanted to take revenge."

The message ended. "What do you think we should?" Chakotay asked, "Three cubes against two ships isn't a well balanced fight."

"I think we should go to star fleet head quarters and see what Starfleet wants us to do."

"Captain," Harry said, "Another ship is coming in sensors range. It is the Defiant."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"On screen," Sisko ordered.

The distorted image of Deep Space Nine filled the view screen. "Captain," Nog said, "The star ships Enterprise E and the Voyager are in orbit."

"How many survivors are left on the station?" Sisko asked.

"Unknown," Nog said looking at the screen from his computer panel, "There is too much interference from the Borg ships."

"Sir," Dax said, "The enterprise and Voyager has interesting new technology that I have never seen before."

"Like what?" Sisko asked turning to Dax.

"Well," Dax began "There is a new type of armor covering both ships and there's fifteen transphasic torpedoes on each ship."

"Damn," Major Kira cursed, "If they have that, why don't they attack the Borg?"

"Because there are three Borg cubes," Dr. Bashir said loking at the view screen. "Sir," Nog said, "We are receiving a hail from the Enterprise."

"Put it through," Sisko said.

"Captain Sisko," Riker said as soon as his image filled the view screen.

"Where is Captain Picard?" Sisko asked.

"He's with the Borg," Riker sighed.

"I am sorry to hear that," Sisko said shaking his head in dismay, "We will get him back, I promise."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Locutis walked into the Queen's room. She smiled at him and walked up to him. She reached out and massaged his face. How does perfection feel?" She asked.

"I would rather be human," Locutis said.

"Well," The Queen whispered in his ear, "I like the way you look. It makes you look more unique.

"So," Locutis said changing the subject, "What are the plans now?"

The Queen smiled at Locutis evilly. "Look at the view screen. See what we have done while you were being assimilated."

Locutis looked at the view screen and saw a damaged Deep Space Nine. He grew angry and looked at the Queen. "Why did you lie?" He hissed.

"I had plans to destroy the Federation and assimilate Earth, long before I came to get you."

"So then why the hell am I here?" Locutis asked taking a few steps toward the Queen.

"I wanted you to be part of our perfection."

Locutis looked at the view screen and then back at the queen. "Then what is our plan?" Locutis realizing he had to do what the Queen wanted. If not, he could be fully assimilated and then there would be no chance of even being able to help the Federation.

"As I said before," The Queen said, "We will assimilate Earth and rid the Federation."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The three Federation ships left Deep Space Nine and were now on route to Earth. Geordi and Belanna were on the Defiant helping to adapt the new technology to the Defiant.

Riker sat in Ten Forward enjoying some peace and quiet. Guinan walked in front of Riker and smiled. "Can I help you?" Riker asked.

"The question is," Guinan said, "How can I help you? You been staring off in space and have barely touched your drink."

Riker sighed and looked at Guinan, "It's the Borg again."

"I know," Guinan said, "I heard it is three Borg cubes this time."

"Even with Voayger's help and with the new technology," Riker said, "It is three Borg cubes."

"WE went through this the last time Picard was assimilated by the Borg. Things also looked slim, "Guinan said, "But we came out victorious."

"But there are three Borg cubes instead of one."

"That is true," Guinan pointed out, "But this time we already know what the Borg will do. Plus, I have heard rumors that Captain Janeway has had many meetings with the Borg and she came out victorious."

Riker stood up and looked at Guinan. He finished the last of his drink and said right before he walked out of Ten Forward, "I sure hope we win."

Thanks for the reviews.

I hope you are enjoying the story so far!!!

Please review. This is my first Star Trek story on Fanfiction. Review and tell me what you think.


	5. Organization

Thank you for the review(s)!! I hope you like my story.

Chapter 5

Organization

A scream erupted in the air as a Borg drone grabbed a Bajorian lady. He inserted his nano tubes into her and dropped her on the floor, as he continued on his way. Lights flickered on and off as the smell of sweat and smoke filled the air. Destroyed pieces of Deep Space Nine scattered around the floor of the station.

Odo and Quark ran passed the fallen Bajorian lady. Odo took out his phaser and shot her ending her misery of being assimilated. He then ran into his office and grabbed a disk. "What is that?" Quark asked breathing heavily.

"This disk is full of information of stuff I have been working on."

Quark shook his head in dismay and followed Odo out of his office. Quark was in the mess hall, showing a Talorian trader a good drink, when Borg drones beamed aboard the station. A few beamed into the mess hall and began assimilating people. Quark ran out scared, forgetting his possessions. He ran into Odo on deck 12 and followed him. "Where are we going?" Quark asked.

"To the bridge," Odo said shooting a drone that was walking toward him, "I have organized a few people that are left to stay there."

"And what will we do next?" Quark as he stepped into the elevator that led to the bridge.

"We will try to retake the station."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Come on," Jake Sisko said as he held his frightened girl friend's hand, "We need to get to my cabin. We will lock the doors and will not leave until my dad comes with help. I know he will. He will not let anything happen to us."

"Let's hope we get there soon, because I hate the Borg" Liz said, "I should have stayed on Earth instead on living here."

Jake turned the corner and stopped as he saw two Borg drones walking down the corridor. They stopped and turned around. Jake raised his phaser and shot the two Borg drones. Jake spat on them as he walked over their fallen bodies. He was in the mess hall eating with Liz, enjoying her birthday when Borg drones materialized in the mess hall. He and Liz began to follow Quark hoping he had a plan. Unfortunately they got separated.

There was a shrill scream that made Liz gasp. Jake tightened his grip on her hand and shot another drone that walked toward him. A small shield covered it. "Shit," Jake cursed.

Liz screamed as a Borg drone grabbed her from behind and inserted nanites into her. Jake was about to grab the Borg that assimilated her, but was stopped when another drone grabbed him. He tried to wrestle with it, but the drone was too strong. It shot nanites into him. The drone dropped Jake on the floor and walked on. Jake felt weak and had trouble breathing. He edged his way to Liz and grabbed her hand. His last thought, before being succumbed to the collective was Liz.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Where is Captain Picard?" Admiral Hayes asked, while he was having a meeting with Admiral Paris, Commander Riker, Captain Janeway, Captain Sisko, and Captain Morgan of the Starship Repulse.

"He is with the Borg," Riker said.

"Again," Admiral Paris asked, "What do you think is so important with Picard?"

"The Queen asked for him," Riker said.

"Now," Admiral Hayes said, "Everyone now knows about Deep Space Nine. The three Borg vessels, could wipe out the entire Federation in just a few weeks."

"That's what I am afraid of," Admiral Paris sighed, "The massacre at Wolf 359, was from one Borg vessel."

"In my perspective," Janeway said leaning forward in her chair, "Is we should organize a fleet and attack now, while the Borg vessels are grouped together. What happens if they disperse?"

"We will have three cubes at different ends of Federation space," Sisko said shaking his head unhappily, "The damage they could do is unthinkable."

"Once I heard about the Borg threat," Admiral Paris said, "I have begun to organize a fleet. The fleet is actually being organized as we speak."

"It would take too long to get the new technology that I have brought adapted to every ship in the fleet," Janeway said, "We could only get one and if we are really lucky two. But I doubt."

"Even as we speak," Sisko said, "The Defiant is being adapted with the new technology."

"What sort of new technology?" Morgan asked drumming his fingers nosily on the table.

"There is a new type pf armor that is highly effective and there are fifteen transphasic torpedoes," Janeway said.

"Looks like a big gain against the Borg," Morgan sarcastically said, "How do you know the technology will help us against the Borg? I mean they are the_ Borg_!"

"How did we make it home so soon," Janeway said.

"Worf said the Klingons might help," Riker said, "That would give us an edge."

"What more ships for the Borg to destroy?" Morgan said, "Come guys the dominion war looked..."

That's enough Morgan," Admiral Hayes said impatiently, "I don't want to get the klingons involved yet. But they are a definite option."

Suddenly the door chimed. "Come in," Admiral Paris said.

Ensign Long walked in and said, "Sorry to disturb, but the fleet is ready."

"Thank you Ensign Long," Admiral Paris said to the young and petite ensign. She blushed and walked out.

Admiral Hayes cleared his throat and then said, "I wish all of you lots of success."

Each Captain beamed aboard their proper ships. Captain Morgan had Voyager help him adapt the new technology to his ship. The fleet left Earth and was on route to Deep Space all at warp nine.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"They have broken through our defenses on deck six," Ensign Lorch said through communications as he was breathing heavily. He had a hard time ignoring a small trail of blood that was trickling down the side of his face, "We have relocated on deck thirteen, but they have adapted to all of our phaser frequencies."

Odo paced around the bridge. He then looked at ensign Lorch on the computer screen and asked, "How much of the station do the Borg have control of?"

"Sir," Ensign Lorch said shifting his rifle on to his other shoulder, "They sent close to fifty Borg drones on to the station. We stood no chance."

"How much of the station does the Borg have?" Odo repeated.

Ensign Lorch looked down at his feet and sighed heavily. The situation they were in was not good. He looked at the screen ands told Odo one frightening word.

Again thanks for reading and reviewing.

I will try to update as soon as possible!

Review and tell me what you think.

(Oh by the way. Liz is a made up character. I don't know if Jake Sisko really had a girl friend at all in the Deep Space Nine series.)


	6. Battle Stations!

I would like to thank Morgomir for those reviews.

(Also for the other reviews that I have and will be getting in the future, lol)

Chapter 6

Battle Stations

The fleet continued on warp 9 to the station. It was an imposing sight to see the fleet. Janeway sat in her ready room, looking at all the different battles the Federation has had with the Borg. Out of all of them, she thought this one was the most frightening.

Janeway leaned back in her chair and took a sip of her coffee. It annoyed how the Borg kept on coming back, regardless of how much damage was inflicted on them. Plus she thought she wouldn't have too worry about the Borg for a little while. The door suddenly chimed breaking her thoughts. Janeway sat up in her chair and said, "Come in."

Chakotay walked in and said, "We are one hour from the station."

Janeway stood up and paced around her ready room. She sighed a little too loud. She looked at Chakotay and asked rhetorically, "Chakotay is this real? Are really in war in the alpha quadrant?"

"Yes," Chakotay said taking a step toward her, "This is as real as it gets."

"Personally," Janeway said, "I think this is the worst Borg encounter yet. But that is what I say about every Borg encounter we have every had. They do seem to get much worse everytime we fight them."

"We'll win," Chakotay said, "We always do. You captained Voyager back home. Nobody ever thought we'd make home. But we did."

Janeway stepped up to Chakotay and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "I know I have said this many times before," She said tears forming in her eyes, "If you were not standing by my side to help me out all the time, I don't know where we'd be."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So what do you think we should do now?" Quark asked leaning against a computer counsel, "Now that the Borg have control of the entire station."

Odo thought for a second. "I hope Captain Sisko got the distress call."

"If he did," Ensign Blake said, "Than he will be able to bring help."

"I hope he does," Odo sighed, "I hope he does."

"Me too," Quark said full of frustration, "Because I have all my money here on the station and I would rather not loose it."

"How could you possibly think of money right now?" Ensign Blake asked Quark, "The Borg could destroy the entire Federation and you are thinking about your money."

"I am a proud Ferengi," Quark said, "I will not loose everything that I have on the station."

"I think that's crazy," Ensign Blake said.

"A Ferengi without any money is like… like…"

"Sir," Lieutenant Winston said happily looking at the view screen, "There is a fleet of Federation ships about to engage the Borg."

"Let's pray we win," Odo said watching the Defiant and many other Federation ships approaching the station.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"To the whole fleet," Janeway said, "Target any Borg vessel and fire at will."

The fleet shot forward firing phasers and torpedoes. Voyager leaped forward firing two transphasic torpedoes at the closest Borg cube. The cube didn't blow up like the last time in the delta quadrant, but damage was done. Janeway almost fell out or her seat, when Voyager suddenly shook violently. "Armor down to 90 percent," Harry said loudly.

Voyager shot a spread of regular torpedoes, but it did minimal damage. Voyager shook again. "Captain," Harry said again, "Deep Space nine is firing on us."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Titan flew around the Defiant and fired on the Borg cube. Suddenly the Titan was hit from behind with a torpedo shot from the station. Smoke and fire burst out from a small hole on the outer hull of the ship.

Lieutenant Harris ran around in engineering giving out orders. "Contain the warp core," He ordered.

Ensign Webber ran to put a force field around the warp core. But just as he started, the computer he was working on exploded. He fell backward screaming in pain as blood gushed out of the third degree burns on his face.

Lieutenant Harris looked at the warp core and saw sparks shoot out from it. He scanned the warp core and noticed how unstable it was. Another computer exploded, spewing fragments around engineering. Harris glanced behind him and saw another of his engineers on the floor dead, "Damn it," He cursed punching the wall.

There was another explosion and a beam from the engineering ceiling fell on top of him.

"Captain," Lieutenant Miles cried from the status control of the Titan, "We have lost our connection with engineering."

"Damn," Captain Reynolds said as he gripped the arm rests of his chair.

"Sir," Ensign Tucker said, "We have depleted our torpedoes and our phasers our down to six percent?"

"So how much damage will that do?" Reynolds asked as the bridges lights suddenly flickered on and off.

"Not nearly enough."

"Prepare to fly directly into the closest Borg vessel," Reynolds said, "Hopefully we can destroy that bastard ship."

The Titan limped toward the Borg vessel closest toward them, but their warp core overloaded before the Titan reached the cube. The Titan then blew up, sending fragments into the Borg cube.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Riker gripped the arm rests of his chair. He looked around the bridge and was happy to know that the armor they had really did help. Not as much as he hoped, but it did give them an advantage.

The Enterprise shook as it flew through the debris of the recently destroyed Titan. He shook his head in dismay, when he remembered he was given the Captain's chair for that vessel. "Captain," Data said, "There are fluctuations in the shielding of one of the Borg cubes."

"Mr. Worf," Riker said, "Target that area and fire a spread of transphasic torpedoes."

Three transphasic torpedoes shot out from the Enterprise. It sliced into the Borg's weak spot. The Borg vessel began crumbling from the inside. The Defiant shot some regular torpedoes where the Enterprise just shot, adding to the stress. The Borg cube then blew up.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Defiant shot torpedoes at another Borg cube, as it flew the debris of the other Borg cube they just help destroy. Another Federation ship was destroyed. The torpedoes struck the Borg cube, but it did minimal damage. Sisko sat in his chair and stared at the menacing image of the Borg cube.

It fired torpedoes on the Starship Mushu, destroying it. The Defiant flew around the Repulse, who was trying to dodge torpedoes from the station. A torpedo struck it on the side, causing a small hull breach.

"Sir," Nog said, "Shields down to sixty percent."

"Keep firing," Sisko said, "These bastards must die."

The Defiant flew over Voyager and fired a string of torpedoes at the Borg cube. It struck the side of the cube, but little damage was done. "Sir," Dax said," We are getting a message from Voyager."

"What does it say?" Sisko asked as the Defiant shook.

"Captain Janeway is suggesting a retreat," Dax said, "Most of our fleet is gone. She said, the station was doing a lot of the damage. She has sent us coordinates of where we will regroup."

"Damn," Sisko said, "Okay, full retreat. Get those coordinates and head over there warp six."

"Yes sir," Dax said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Queen smiled as she watched the rest of the Federation fleet leaving. She knew they'd be back. Captain Sisko would never let anything happen to the station. But when they were back, the station would be entirely Borg and would certainly help in the annihilation of the Federation more than it already has.


	7. Aid In Battle

My apologies, I made a slight mistake in chapter 5. I said that fifty drones transported to Deep Space Nine. I wanted to say 500 drones.

Chapter 7

Aid in Battle

Seven of nine stepped into her regeneration chamber exhausted from the recent fight. She closed her eyes and began to regenerate. A slight whisper made her open her eyes. "What do you want?" Seven asked angrily.

"You fought well," The queen sneered, "But you lost a great deal too."

"We didn't know Deep Space nine would attack us," Seven said glaring at the Queen.

"I sent about 500 drones down to the station," The queen said placing a friendly hand on Seven's shoulder, "The station stood no chance."

"So than what do you want?" Seven said, "I already told you I will not rejoin the collective."

"What if I forced you to?"

"I would rather die."

"How heroic of you," The Queen said as Locutis walked up to the queen. Seven looked at Locutis and saw him look at her emotionless. "You see Locutis did the right thing, by rejoining the collective. He is surrounded by the perfection. If you rejoin the collective, you will also be surrounded by the perfection."

"Perfection," Seven said, "Is irrelevant."

"How about this," The Queen said, "You either rejoin the collective or I will send my ships to assimilate Earth. You would not want that to happen, would you?"

"You lie," Seven said, "As soon I rejoin the collective, you will send the ships anyway. I would rather die fighting than watch Earth be assimilated."

The Queen stepped up close to seven and placed her hand on Seven's cheek. "You just made the wrong choice," She said sourly, "I wish you luck because humanity will soon be gone. All that will be left will be a shriveled up memory that will soon be forgotten."

"Death is no different than being part of the emotionless collective," Seven said angrily.

"We will soon see," The Queen said leaving Seven to wake up from her regenerating with her heart pounding nervously.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_(If you are slightly curious. In the episodes Scorpion 1 & 2, Janeway is in the holideck with Leonardo Divinci. She talks to him about inventions and finally the predicament she was in. Leonardo Divinci would call Janeway--- Katrina. If you must know to, Voyager had to pass through Borg space only to find the Borg in war with species 8472.)_

The remainder of the fleet stopped in the Zonar system to start on repairs. Janeway was in the holideck with Leonardo Divinci. She was watching him draw the outlines of an invention; a robotic toy car. "Katrina," He said looking at her, "Do you think we will make money from this? I certainly doubt it, but you never know."

"I really don't care too much money," Janeway said in a hushed voice, "All I care about is seeing the smiles of the little kids."

"Katrina my dear," Leonardo said placing his feather in the ink jar for a moment, "Something is bothering you. I can hear it in your voice. Please tell me, maybe I can help."

Janeway sighed heavily. How would she tell a hologram about their seven year journey, to reach home could be insignificant if it is on the verge on being destroyed? Plus, how could she describe the Borg? "Leonardo," Janeway said trying to find the best way to explain the quandary they currently in, "What is the best way to win a hopeless war?"

"You have to know your enemies as well as you know yourself."

"But how do you defeat something that is pure evil?" Janeway asked placing her hand on Leonardo's shoulder.

"Nothing living is pure evil," Leonardo said gruffly.

Janeway was about to answer when Harry's voice interrupted her train of thought. "What is it?" She asked.

"Something large has appeared on sensors and it is on an intercept course," Harry said.

"I'll be right there," Janeway said, "Computer, end program."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The red alert siren brought Riker out of his ready room. He was studying if Deep Space Nine had any weaknesses. Now with Borg technology equipping it, fighting it would be much harder to fight it.

Riker walked on to the bridge and asked, "Mr. Data. What seems to be the problem?"

"Sensors have detected a massive vessel on an intercept course on warp 9," Data said, "It will reach us in 52 minutes."

"I have scanned the ship," Worf said, "The ship has Borg configurations."

"Do you have a visual?" Riker asked.

Seconds later, the unknown ship filled the screen. "Damn," Riker cursed.

The ship was huge and looked incredibly imposing. The front of the ship had the look of an intrepid class starship. The hull was long and then split into two different paths that led to a sphere on each side. Exiting the hull was a torpedo launcher on each side. On the top and bottom of the front part of the ship, were two more torpedo launchers.

"Captain," Data said, "The unknown ship is hailing us."

"Put it through and send a quick message to the rest of the fleet to view this conversation," Riker said."

"Yes sir," Data said.

"Hello Commander Riker," Said a familiar voice.

"Hue," Riker said with a surprised look on his face, "What are you doing here?"

"I noticed you are now at war with the Borg," Hue said smiling, "I am here to help you. Plus I will soon transport to your ship and explain everything that has happened since Lore left us."

"Welcome to the fleet," Riker said, "We could use all the help possible."

"Now," Hue asked anxiously, "How is my friend Geordi?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tom and Belanna were sleeping in bed. Belanna should have been tired from working double shifts in engineering, but she wasn't. All she could think about is when she'd see her daughter again.

Flashback

_Belanna walked with Tom nervously to Tom's parent's house. She held Miral tightly as she slept on her shoulder. Tom waked up to the front door and knocked. Seconds later, Tom's dad opened the door. "Just in time," He said with a grin, "Dinner is almost ready._

_Tom walked in and sat on the living room couch. Belanna sat next to Tom. "I still can't believe you are home," (Admiral) Owen Paris said sitting in the easy chair that was next to the coffee table._

"_Dad," Tom said, I need to ask a favor."_

"_Anything but a promotion," Owen joked._

"_Actually," Tom chuckled, "I want to know if you can watch over Miral, while Belanna and I go the Nerba system."_

"_Sure," Owen said with a smile, "I would love to watch her."_

"_What is at the Nerba system?" Mrs. Paris asked from the kitchen._

"_There is a small colony living on an asteroid belt," Belanna said, "We need to get information on it."_

"_Oh," Mrs. Paris said placing plates and the necessary condements on the table, "Okay dinner is ready."_

End Flashback

"Belanna," Tom whispered breaking her from her thoughts, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," She said, "I just can't stop thinking about her."

"Me too," Tom said, "I need to just see her and hold her in my arms. Plus, I want to know that she is okay."

"Same here," Belanna said shifting her body so she could see Tom better. "I just want the war to end. We came to the alpha quadrant to escape the Borg. Not to face them again."

"Don't worry," Tom said kissing Belanna on the neck, "We will see her again."

"She is a lot safer on Earth," Belanna said, "The Federation would never let anything happen to Earth."

"I hope so," Tom sighed, "If the Borg get any closer to Earth…"

"Don't talk like that," Belanna said, "The Borg will never reach Earth. Plus I plan to see our daughter again."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! I will update as soon as possible!!

shaw18


	8. Second Try

Chapter 8

Second Try

Geordi was working on the upper level in engineering trying to fix the forward shields. The shields kept on fluctuating and obviously were needed to get fixed. A beat of sweat irksomely dripped down to the brim of Geordi's nose. He wiped it away when he finished his work.

He stood up and stretched his aching back. He has been working with the shields for the past to hours. He sighed deeply, when he began to step down the ladder. "Hello Geordi," Hue said when Geordi walked up to the warp core.

"What brings you here?" Geordi asked.

"Well," Hue began, "I heard about the Borg war you were having and decided to join you."

"Listen," Geordi said wiping his hands on his uniform, "I actually am about to go to Ten Forward. Care to join me? You can tell me how you managed to get such an impressive ship."

"I think people wouldn't like it," Hue said, "I am not part of the collective anymore, but I still look like Borg."

"So we will go to my quarters, is that fine?" Geordi asked.

"That will be fine," Hue said.

Moments later, Geordi and Hue were in his quarters. Geordi sat on the couch and asked, "So tell me everything after the Enterprise left the remote planet where Lore manipulated you guys."

"Well," Hue began, "After you guys left, the rest of us just stood there looking at eachother. We didn't know what to do. We still were new to our independence. A few of us fought and there were a few deaths. We just stared at the dead for a while and then a thought came to me. I took some advice from Commander Riker. I became the leader of the group and we immediately began building a ship. As soon as we finished, we explored space and then it happened. Long range sensors detected a battle between the Enterprise and three Borg cubes. I decided to help you guys."

"Why?" Geordi asked.

"I guess," Hue said, "Because you are my friend."

"Well," Geordi said, "I want to thank you. We are on route to fight the Borg again. We could always use your help."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sisko sat in Janeway's office enjoying a cup of coffee. "I don't know how you did it," He said, "All alone in the delta quadrant."

"I had a great crew," Janeway said, "Everyone contributed and we are here because of that."

"I hope we could save the station," Sisko said taking a sip of his coffee, "I have worked too hard making the station a striving place, just to lose it."

"You got it back during the Dominion war," Janeway pointed out.

"Two Borg cubes left," Sisko said shaking his head augustly, "The last time I saw a Borg cube was at the wolf 359 massacre."

"We will get the station back," Janeway said, "I can promise that. I know the Borg too well. She isn't interested in the station. She wants Earth."

"And," Sisko finishing Janeway's sentence, "I'd be damned to let her get Earth."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"The Borg have overcome our defenses on decks 6 and 7," Ensign Blake gasped, "We need to leave the station. I know a way to get to the docking bay and there are a few run-abouts we can use."

"No," Odo said shaking his head, "We are not giving up the station."

"I sure hope not," Quark said, "I will not lose all the money I have on the station."

"We do know that the Borg have control of the whole station," Odo said pacing around the bridge, "There has to be something we could do."

"Since you are a changeling," Ensign Tyler said, "Maybe you can shape shift into anything and use that against the Borg."

"It wouldn't work," Odo said shaking his head, "The Borg would still assimilate me."

"So than what should we do?" Ensign Blake said, "I am tired of waiting."

"All we have to do is wait for Captain Sisko to bring back more ships," Odo said staring at a Borg cube through their view screen.

"I hope it does come," Quark said in dismay, "I do not want to be assimilated."

"Don't worry Quarky," Ensign Blake said in a baby sing song voice. He raised his phaser rifle in the air and said, "I'll protect you from those scary monsters."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Repulse fired at the Borg cube as it as it flew over Voyager. The torpedoes impacted on the Borg cube causing small explosions where they hit. There was minimal damage done to the mighty cube. An explosion in the back of the bridge caused Captain Morgan to look and see the damage. Fortunately there wasn't a lot.

The Repulse shook violently and Captain Morgan was thrown out of his chair. His head throbbed as he got back to his seat. Blood slowly dripped down the side of his head. The Repulse fired on of their transphasic torpedo at the station as it dodged a torpedo shot from it. "Sir," Lieutenant Brandon said, "Shields down to sixty percent."

Sparks shot out from a computer in the back round. Ensign Stewart fell backward screaming in pain as she burnt her hands and face. A medic team ran and helped her to sickbay. "Sir," Lieutenant Brandon said, "Shields down to forty eight percent. There are hull breaches on decks ten through eighteen. Force fields are keeping them intact."

Commander Shelby turned to Captain Morgan and saw blood oozing down the side of his face. Captain Morgan turned to Shelby and said "I hope we beat these bastards."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

One of the cubes had major damage done by Hue's ship. The Defiant added to its stress by firing a string of torpedoes. A sphere exited the Borg cube. It masked its sensors preventing anybody from seeing. The cube blew up causing a minor shock wave. The sphere went to warp and would continue at warp 9.9 to its destination; **Earth.**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Voyager flew through the recently destroyed Borg cube and fired a transphasic torpedo at the last Borg cube. It sliced through the ship causing a minor decrease in shields. Chakotay held on to the arm rests of his chair, as Voyager shook. He lost his grip and was thrown out. He landed on the floor at a bad angle and didn't get up. Janeway looked at her first officer and panic swept through her.

The ship shook again and Chakotay's body rolled over. Blood leaked out of his mouth and nose. There was a large abrasion on his face. A med team ran and helped Chakotay to sickbay. Harry studied the lay out of the last cube. It had fluctuations in between grid points 1.738 and 4.495. "Captain," Harry said, "There is a fluctuation in the shields of the last cube. It is in between grid points 1.738 and 4.495."

(_I have no idea if there are such grid points on the cube. But here there is. I remeber something from First Contact; like when Picard and the fleet destroyed the cube there.)_

"Tuvok," Janeway ordered, "Give those coordinates to the rest of the fleet and tell them to target that area."

"Yes sir," Tuvok said.

The Federation ships began firing phasers and torpedoes at those grid points. Smoke and fire shot out from that spot and the cube began to blow up. Hue's ship fired string of green torpedoes and the cube blew up.

Deep Space Nine continued its assault on the fleet. The Defiant dodged a torpedo. Janeway fired phasers at the station targeting its weapons array. "Tell the rest of the fleet to target the stations weapon array," Janeway ordered Tuvok.

"Yes sir," Tuvok said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Captain Morgan tried to block out the pain that his head wound was causing. Occasionally he'd spit out the blood that would drip into his mouth. Sir," Lieutenant Brandon said, "Voyager is telling us to target the stations weapons array."

Captain Morgan shook his head. "No," He disagreed, "We need to destroy the station. The Borg have done way too much damage to the station. Target the major parts of the _station_ and fire at will Lieutenant."

* * *

Thanks for the upcoming reviews. I hope everything with this Star Trek Fanfic, is okay. It is my first. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update as soon as possible!!!

shaw 18


	9. Battle at Deep Space Nine

_(I don't think it is a big problem, but something jut occurred to me. The Defiant was destroyed in the Dominion war. I am pretty sure First Contact occurred after the Dominion war. So I guess the Defiant was rebuilt. In the movie, Worf commanded the Defiant in the brief and yet amazing fight near Earth against the Borg. The Defiant wasn't destroyed, but was badly damaged. However it was repaired and now is fighting the Borg once again.)_

Chapter 9

The Battle at Deep Space Nine

The Borg sphere shot toward Earth. Locutis watched as a fleet of fifteen Federation ships slowly approached. They started firing on the sphere, but the sphere's shields quickly adapted. A Federation ship shot a string of torpedoes on the sphere. Minimal damage was done to the sphere.

The sphere shot out a tractor beam and led one ship into another. Both ships were completely destroyed upon contact. There were now thirteen ships left. They grouped together and began firing everything they had. "Look at them," The Queen sneered, "Look at them trying to defend their home. But they don't realize Earth is doomed regardless of what they do."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What is he doing?" Riker shouted angrily.

"Apparently he is firing on the station, "He is targeting vital sections of the station."

"Open a channel with the Repulse," Riker ordered as the Enterprise shook.

"What?" Captain Morgan asked.

Troi gasped at the blood on Morgan's face. "Why are you trying to destroy the station?" Riker asked, "Didn't Captain Janeway give you the plots to be targeted?"

"The station is completely Borg, we need to destroy it now," Morgan said as the Repulse's bridge lights flickered on and off.

"The station could be saved," Riker said.

"While you guys are trying to the save the **all Borg** station, I will be destroying it," Morgan said.

The message abruptly ended. "Open a channel with the Defiant," Riker ordered.

"What is it?" Sisko asked.

"Do you think we should try to save the station?" Riker asked, "It is completely filled with Borg."

"No," Sisko said after a short pause, "Sad to say, the station is too overcome by the Borg."

Okay," Riker said, "Riker out," Mr. Data send a quick message to Voyager and Hue's ship. Tell them to destroy the station."

"Yes sir," Mr. Data said.

A loud bang made everyone on the bridge jump. Odo looked and saw ten Borg drones walking from the other side of the bridge. The door was pried open and Ensign Sarah David moaned on the floor as nanites spread throughout her body. The Borg stepped over her and walked up to the survivors.

Odo hid behind a council as he fired on a Borg drone. The drone collapsed on the floor. Ensign Blake growled as he ran to a drone and slammed the butt of his rifle on the drone. The drone collapsed on the floor. He fired on another drone and a small shield covered it. "Shit," He cursed.

"Oh no," Quark moaned, "It's over. It's all over. We all are going to die."

"Why can't you just shut the hell up," Ensign Fisher said as he hid behind the council, "We will find a way out of this."

Odo fired on a computer wall panel. Sparks shot out from it and the drone closest to it fell to the floor. "There are too many of them," Blake said as he crawled next to Odo said, "Do you have any ideas, because I don't?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Defiant swung around Voyager and fired torpedoes at the station. Explosions erupted on the station showing a minor decrease in shields. "Captain, "I have scanned the station and found ten survivors grouped on the bridge."

"Can you get a lock on them?" Sisko asked.

"Yes," Nog said, "I am transporting them right now."

The survivors were transported to the Defiant. Odo walked on to the Defiant bridge. The other survivors went to different parts of the Defiant trying to help to the best of their abilities.

The Defiant shook violently and sparks hot out of the computer next to Nog. Nog burned his hands but he ignored the pain and continued targeting the vital sections of the station. The Defiant fire on the station as it flew around Hue's massive ship. The Defiant dodged maneuvered itself away from two torpedoes shot at it. The torpedoes missed and struck Hue's ship.

Odo walked in the bridge and took an empty seat next to Dr. Bashir. Kira looked at Odo and smiled at him. Odo smiled back happy to see Kira was alright.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Voyager fired three transphasic torpedoes at the station in different places. It struck the station. Smoke shot out of a hull breech. Voyager shook as a string of torpedoes struck the ship. "Harry," Janeway asked, "How many more transphasic torpedoes do we have left?"

Harry looked at his computer and said, "Five more."

"Mr. Tuvok," Janeway ordered as Voyager shook again, "Fire the remainder of the transphasic torpedoes."

The torpedoes struck the station. Explosions erupted on the hull of the station and fire shot out from the holes. The remainder of the fleet shot their torpedoes transphasic torpedoes at the station _(except Hue's ship)._ The torpedoes broke through the station's shields. Explosions erupted on the station. The fleet sped away from the station as it exploded. "Captain," Harry said, "Sensors have detected a Borg sphere attacking a small fleet at Earth."

"What?" Janeway asked jumping to her feet, "Send a message to the rest of the fleet and head to Earth on maximum warp."

"Yes sir," Harry said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Seven walked into sickbay with a worried look on her face. "Will he be alright?" She asked as she walked up to the doctor working on Chakotay.

"Yes," The Doctor said, "He broke his arm and he ankle. He also suffered a major concussion. He was so thankful he didn't break his neck. The way he fell. It was too close."

Seven stepped up to Chakotay and looked at him. "He needs to rest," The Doctor said, "It will be a few hours until we reach Earth, you should also rest."

"I will not," Seven said as she held Chakotay's hand, "The Queen visits me while I regenerate. I do not wish to see her. But I will report to engineering to work on repairs."

Seven walked out of sickbay abruptly. "Hmm," The Doctor said as he held a tricorder on Ensign Stanley Miller who had burns all over his arms and face, "What ever pleases you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Soon Earth will be gone," The Queen said to Locutis, "I have created a weapon. Oh this weapon took too long to create. But finally it is perfected."

"What type of weapon are you talking about?" Locutis asked.

"A weapon of mass destruction," The Queen said, "This weapon has the ability to shoot a large scale of nanites at any target. Only one shot will be needed."

"And Earth is your target," Locutis said staring at the fleet trying to protect Earth.

"Precisely," The Queen said with an evil grin.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews.

Shaw 18


	10. Unexpected Help

_More and more dangerous. Hmmm. We shall see. Oh yes something does happen. Something big. Heh heh heh heh!!!_

Chapter 10

Un-expected Help

The small fleet was flying at maximum warp to Earth. Tension was high on all the ships. Earth's fate remained in their hands. The small fleet that was engaging the sphere at Earth was failing and wouldn't be able to hold their attack much longer.

Sisko sat in his ready room with his head in his hands, crying bitterly. He hoped that Jake would be among the survivors that were transported to the Defiant right before the station was destroyed. But to his dismay Jake wasn't.

It hurt him terribly, when he told Jake he couldn't go with him on their journey to the Barron Colony, to discuss peaceful matters. If only he had said yes, Jake would still be alive.

The door chimed and Sisko sat up wiping the tears from his eyes. "Come in," He said after clearing his throat.

Dax walked in and sat down next to Sisko. "What is bothering you Ben? Have you been crying?" Dax asked placing a friendly hand on Sisko's shoulder.

Sisko looked at Dax, but didn't answer. "Is it Jake?" Dax asked.

"Yes," Sisko quietly said.

"I'm so sorry," She said with feeling.

"Thanks," Sisko said.

"I bet Jake died fighting bravely," Dax said.

"I told Jake he couldn't go," Sisko said shaking his head in dismay, "Jake wanted to go to the Barron colony with us. If I said yes, Jake would still be alive."

"You didn't know the Borg would attack," Dax said, "You thought the peaceful negotiations at the Barron Colony would only take a week. Don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault."

"Did you know Jake wanted to help and be trained by Quark on running a business at bar tending?" Sisko asked looking at Dax.

"No," Dax said shaking her head, "I didn't know Quark and Jake were friends."

"Neither did I," Sisko said standing up looking out the window, "Except I don't think Quark is the best person to be training Jake in business."

"I heard Quark lost all his wealth when the station was destroyed," Dax said, "I can't believe it."

"He's not the only one," Sisko said, "A lot of business and trading was ruined. Think about Bajor or anyone else, the station's destruction affected a lot more than you think."

"True," Dax said, "I didn't really think about that. Do you think they'll build another station?"

"Sure," Sisko said, "There are plenty of numbers left to use." _(Meaning Deep Space Ten for example)_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The USS Kyler flew over the destroyed USS Eraker and fired phasers on the sphere. A small shield erupted on the sphere. "Shields down to sixty percent," Lieutenant Bellar shouted.

"Reroute any unneeded powers to the shielding and phaser banks," Captain Tyler ordered, "We can't let the sphere get to Earth."

"Aye sir," Ensign Penny said as her fingers flew over the opps station.

Another explosion rocked the USS Kyler. "Sir," Lieutenant Bellar said, "Warp power is offline and communications are down."

"Damn," Captain Tyler cursed. He and his crew weren't ready for war. This was only their second month on this ship. Plus they were fresh out of the academy.

The USS Kyler shot a string of torpedoes at the sphere. It struck the sphere, but not that much damage was done. The sphere fired a torpedo on the Marianne and smoke shot out from a hole on the outer hull. Within seconds, mini explosions appeared throughout the ship as shields failed. Seconds later the hull of the ship exploded leaving a nacelle floating aimlessly in space.

Suddenly four Klingons ships decloaked and began firing on the sphere. "Sir," Ensign Penny said happily, "The Klingons are here."

"Good," Captain Tyler said, "Follow the Klingons ships and fire everything we got at the sphere."

"Yes sir," Lieutenant Bellar said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"They will fail," The Queen said when the four klingons ship began firing on the sphere, "The weapon will be ready in an hour and soon Earth will be gone and so will humanity."

"Humans are spread throughout many solar systems," Locutis said, "It will take time. The humans will resist."

"Yes," The Queen said with glee, "But they will fail. Humans are so fragile, so imperfect. But that will change with this weapon and with the Borg in so many solar system, other aliens will fall to the Borg. Soon the Alpha Quadrant will be all Borg."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Seven and Chakotay sat in the holideck on a blanket right by the beach. Chakotay sipped some red wine as Seven stared at the ocean tide. "Beautiful isn't it," Chakotay said, "Certainly nothing like Earth, but beautiful none the less."

"If Earth still exists," Seven said sadly, "I barely saw it."

Chakotay grabbed Seven by the chin and leaned forward kissing her on the lips. Seven felt a rush of excitement. She placed her hand on the back of Chakotay's head and began to felt his hair. Suddenly she felt something weird. She looked at Chakotay and saw nanites spreading throughout his face. "Chakotay?" Seven croaked, "No. How?"

"We will be Borg," Chakotay said, "The Borg will control the entire alpha quadrant. Resistance is futile"

"No," Seven said.

"Oh yes," Chakotay said as he began to change his physical appearance. Now he looked like the Queen. "The Borg can't be stopped," The Queen said, "You will be rejoining us soon Anika. I have missed you greatly."

Suddenly Seven woke up for her regenerating cycle ended. She walked to sickbay and found Chakotay sleeping. "Thank god," She said.

"Is there a problem?" The Doctor asked.

"Everything is okay," seven said, "I was just checking…"

"All hands battle stations," Captain Janeway's voice said through a ship wide message.

Seven quickly glanced at Chakotay and then walked to the bridge ready to fight the Borg hopefully for the last time.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Look," The Queen said, "Janeway and the fleet came to watch humanity's end. Three of one, deploy the weapon."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The small fleet began firing everything they had on the sphere. The sphere shot three torpedoes at the Repulse. The Repulse shook violently as it flew closer to the sphere. "Captain," Lieutenant Brandon shouted.

Fire shot out of a computer. Ensign McGinley screamed in pain as she caught on fire. She fell to the floor and began rolling around too put the fire out. But within seconds the fire consumed her turning her skin red and black.

"What is it?" Morgan asked.

"The Borg sphere is charging up some kind of weapon and Earth is its target," Lieutenant Brandon said.

"Place the Repulse in the path of the weapon," Captain Morgan said as the Repulse shook again, "Whatever happens, make sure nothing hits Earth."

"Yes sir," Lieutenant Brandon said.

A green torpedo shot out of the sphere. The Repulse flew in the path of the torpedo. "All hands," Morgan said gripping the arm rests on his chair, "Brace for impact."

There was a bright flash of green light and then nothing. "What the hell?' Shelby cursed.

Suddenly Captain Morgan felt nauseous. He grabbed his face and felt nanites spreading throughout face. Shit," He cursed grabbing his phaser.

He aimed it at himself as he felt his strength decreasing, but stopped when he heard them. He heard the whole collective. It was so peaceful and so perfect. The phaser fell out of his hands and landed on the floor next to him.

Captain Morgan looked around the bridge and looked at his newly assimilated bridge members. Now, he heard the collective's orders and he would follow them. Immediately he began firing phasers on Voyager.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"No," The Queen said when she saw the Repulse get in the path of the weapon, "Three of one, deploy the weapon again."

* * *

_Now how is that for dangeroues? What happens? Is Earth doomed? The next chapter has it all. It will be updated soon. Until next time!_

_shaw 18_


	11. The Final Battle

_**Here is the last chapter of my story. I hope you like it.**_

Chapter 11

The Final Battle

Sparks shot out from one of the computers. The Queen grew angry when she realized the weapon was now off line. The Klingons did help out more than she thought. But that didn't matter. The Repulse was hers now and the weapon would be repaired soon.

Suddenly the Queen thought of something. She turned to Locutis and said, "Locutis, I need something from you."

"What is it?" He asked looking at the Queen.

The Queen took a few steps toward him and said, "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing."

She inserted her nanite tubes into him and exhaled happily. Within a few seconds she had everything she needed. "What did you need?" Locutis asked giving the Queen a perplexed look.

"You will see," She said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Suddenly a huge explosion rocked the Enterprise. Sparks shot out of a few computer councils around the bridge. One of the security guards on the bridge cried out as the explosion sent him flying in the air. He landed on the floor and didn't get up. "What the hell just happened?" Riker shouted.

"The Borg has found a way to penetrate our shields and armor," Data said as another major explosion rocked the Enterprise. A small fire began to grow bigger in the back of the bridge, "Warp power is off-line and the shields are gone. Hull breaches on decks 5 through 22."

"Damn," Riker cursed. He hated how this was going. He shook his head and said, "Data full retreat. We can't fight anymore without shields. Bring a safe distance from the fight."

"Yes sir," Data said as the Enterprise limped away from the battle.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Thank you Locutis," The Queen said smiling, "You have been most helpful."

Locutis looked at the Enterprise with a shocked expression on his face. "Two down, "The Queen sneered.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What the hell?" Tom cursed as Voyager shook.

"Open up a channel with the Repulse," Janeway said sternly, "Find out what the hell he is doing?"

"Yes sir," Harry said, "Uh Captain, they are not responding."

"Captain," Tuvok said, "I scanned the Repulse and have found that it is entirely Borg."

"All Borg?" Janeway asked looking at Tuvok shocked written all over her face.

"Precisely," Tuvok said as he gripped his computer council because Voyager was again struck by the Repulse.

"How?" Tom asked.

"Unknown," Tuvok said.

Janeway shook her head sadly. Too much was lost in this war. Hopefully it would be over soon.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Defiant crew watched in confusion as the Repulse fired on Voyager. Voyager returned fire and small shield covered the Repulse. "Sir," Nog said, "We are getting a hail from one of the Klingon ships."

"Put it through," Sisko said.

"This is General Martok," Martok said, "It is an honor fighting with you again. I wish we could have brought more ships, but the Klingon council only gave us four."

"I understand," Sisko said, "We need all the help we can get."

"I will have the four Klingon ships only concentrating on the Repulse," Martok said, "The sphere is all yours."

"Sure," Sisko said.

The Defiant fired torpedoes as it flew past hue's ship. The torpedoes struck the sphere and small explosions appeared on the outer hull.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Voyager fired phasers and at that same time the sphere shot a feed back of energy through the phaser. It hit Voyager and a small hull breach appeared on the hull of the ship. "Captain," Harry said, "That blow just knocked out our forward shields."

"Transfer all necessary power to the forward shields," Janeway ordered.

"Yes sir," Harry said.

But at that moment Voyager shook again. The computer Harry was working on exploded. Harry cried out as he flew over and landed on the floor. "Paris," Janeway ordered, "Get us out of here. Bring us next to the Enterprise."

"Yes sir," Paris said.

Voyager limped away. The sphere fired another torpedo and it struck the left nacelle.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The four Klingon ships fired their deadly torpedoes on the Repulse. The Repulse returned fire. On of the Klingon ships were hit, but little damage was done. The Klingon ships spun around as it passed the Repulse and began fired on the ship. Hue's ship fired a few torpedoes on the Repulse. Fire erupted on the outer hull of the Repulse. "Target their warp core," General Martok ordered.

The four Klingon ships fired on the Repulse targeting the warp core. The Repulse fired a torpedo and one of the Klingon ships blew up. The last three Klingon ships spun around and continued firing on the Repulse. The warp core on the Repulse began to over load. Explosions erupted on the Repulse and within seconds the ship exploded. The three Klingon ships flew through the debris and fired on the sphere.

Hue's ship fired on the sphere. The Defiant fired torpedoes on the sphere. Explosions appeared on the sphere as it began crumbling from the inside. The explosions grew bigger and then the sphere exploded.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Janeway smiled quickly as the sphere exploded. She stood up and then said, "Tuvok you have the bridge."

Janeway walked to the sickbay nervously. She stepped in and saw Chakotay sitting up in bed. He looked miserable and there were tears in his eyes. Janeway looked at Harry and gasped. There was a blanket covering his body but his face was visible. "No," She mumbled as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor said reaching for Janeway's shoulder, "There was nothing I could have done for him. He was dead before he got here."

"He was the one that wanted to get back to Earth more than anyone else on this ship," Janeway said tearfully, "He barely got to see it once we got back."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Defiant flew side by side the Klingon ships. Sisko stood up and Nog said, "Sir we are getting a message from one of the Klingon ships."

"Put it through," Sisko said.

"Captain Sisko," General Martok said, "It was an honor fighting with you. I am sorry about the loss of the station."

"Thank you," Sisko said.

"At least the Borg won't be able to bother this sector for a while," Martok said, "But you can guarantee that if there is any threat from the Borg again, we will help out, Martok out."

"Thank you," Sisko said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Riker sat in his ready room reading old reports from Picard. He couldn't believe Picard had died with the destruction of the sphere. Suddenly the door chimed. "Come in," Riker said.

Hue walked in and said, "Commander. I just wanted to say good bye before I leave."

Riker looked at Hue and asked, "What will you do now?"

"I am not so sure," Hue said, "Maybe explore this part of space. I haven't seen so much of it. Or I could have my crew settle down on a planet. To put it simple, I don't really know."

"Either way," Riker said standing up. He walked over to Hue and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder, "I bet you will make the right choice."

"I will see you soon," Hue said, "Goodbye Commander."

Riker watched Hue leave. If it weren't for his help, the Federation wouldn't have won the war. He was thankful Hue came when he did. Riker returned to his chair and leaned back in it. He sighed and thought about the Enterprise. Major damage was done, but repairs were under way.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

One Day Later

Janeway and Sisko stood on the Golden Gate Bridge. Janeway looked into the foggy bay. "I have missed this so much," Janeway said looking at the shore.

"I don't know how you did it," Sisko said shaking his head, "All alone in the delta quadrant, thousands of light years from Federation space."

"Yes," Janeway said, "It was really hard, but I had a great crew and it was with their collective help that got us home. Oh and help from a close friend from the future."

"What?" Sisko asked giving Janeway a perplexed look.

Janeway smiled and said, "It was back in the delta quadrant. Voyager had found a nebula with what we thought were many worm holes. As soon as we flew in there, we found out it was crawling with Borg. At that time, we found a strange anomaly in space. A Federation ship exited it and I met myself from the future."

"From the future?" Sisko asked, "Strange."

"Anyhow," Janeway continued, "She brought back technology from the future. With that technology we reentered the nebula."

"But it was crawling with Borg," Sisko said with amazement.

"I was skeptical at first," Janeway said, "But after we destroyed two cubes with a few transphasic torpedoes, I then sent the ship through one of the Borg transwarp apertures. Once we got through, well, this war happened."

"That is so crazy," Sisko said, "Well, I got to say how much of an honor it is to talk with you."

"Likewise," Janeway said, "I read you reports on the dominion war. You had a big part in the reason the alpha quadrant was victorious."

"God," Sisko said, "It is already 0300 hours. It is time for the funeral." Sisko said walking down the Golden Gate Bridge, "I can't believe Picard is dead."

"I know," Janeway said, "To many people died."

"I lost my son when the station was destroyed," Sisko said quietly.

Janeway slipped her arm over Sisko's shoulder and began walking with Sisko back to the closest transporting unit. "I'm so sorry," She said.

I know this is a terrible way to end this story. I really didn't know how to end it. In fact, I was thinking of having a fragment of the sphere land on Earth and cause people to get assimilated. But that idea was taken from an official author. So I guess this is the best way to end it. I wish it were more _oh my god type _of ending... but it isn't.

Plus, I know some people who are Harry Kim fans are probably wondering why I had to kill him off. I really don't know. I was going to have Chakotay die, but he is one of my favorite characters.

Anyway I hope you liked my story. I have ideas for other stories, but they are in my head. Hopefully sonn they'll be on fanfiction.

Thank you everyone for reading my story.

shaw 18


End file.
